


World of my Design

by Axecilies



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: (incorrectly tags my fic upwards of 20 times in 2 days), Bad Decisions, Canon Compliant, ClingyShipping, Events of Pokemon Platinum, Friendship/Love, M/M, Minor Violence, i mean i guess, i think their shipname is clingyshipping i never remember, not really sure how else to tag it?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25999231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axecilies/pseuds/Axecilies
Summary: If the fate of the world is placed on the shoulders of three twelve year olds, then the world can only hope that they know what they're doing.
Relationships: Jun | Barry & Kouki | Lucas, Jun | Barry/Kouki | Lucas
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	World of my Design

He doesn’t think he’s ever run so fast-- especially not up an  _ entire  _ mountain. His heart’s beating in his throat, drumming in his ears, and there’s nothing on his mind but what he’d seen as he and his friends entered Mt. Coronet.

The sky, a dazzling mix of colours, a dark cloud forming around the peak of Mt. Coronet-- forming around  _ Spear Pillar. _

And only he really knows what might be happening. 

In that moment, where he’d touched Uxie-- accidentally, he just wanted to reach towards it, unable to reason to himself why he even tried to, knowing what the outcome would be-- he’d seen a thousand different things, thousands of futures which ended abruptly in a second, left only to look at a world just like he had seen outside. And here were his best friends, who had no idea what was going on, who trusted him no matter what, who had no idea what he knew, what he’d done, what he was going to have to do.

Lucas is the first one to come out from Mt. Coronet, the light almost blinding him. While he flinches through it, he looks across Spear Pillar, at the countless members of Team Galactic, their admins, and the man he once idolized for his genius.

Cyrus Akagi.

One of Lucas’ hands is hovering above his Torterra’s Pokeball, eyeing up everyone around him as he approaches Cyrus.

“And of course, a  _ hero _ arrives right when he’s meant to.” Cyrus rolls his eyes, looking down at Lucas. “What’s  _ one _ kid going to do, to prevent me from making my ideal world?”

“Not one kid!” Another voice shouts as they come out onto Spear Pillar-- Barry, with Dawn just behind him. “ _ Three! _ ”

Soon, Barry and Dawn are beside Lucas, each ready to fight as much as they need.

“You’re a troublesome bunch, aren’t you?” Saturn crosses his arms. “You’re the ones who infiltrated our headquarters in Veilstone.”

“ _ And _ let the Lake Guardians out.” Dawn scowls at him. “What you’re doing to Pokemon is  _ disgusting! _ ”

Once again, Lucas recalls how it felt-- letting the Lake Guardians out lightened something in his chest, which only increased in pressure the moment he touched Uxie, and Mesprit. The gentle feeling of his fingers just grazing Uxie’s tail, the way it seemed to look straight at him, stare into his head, how for the few minutes he was conscious afterwards, it felt as if all his energy was being sapped, how he couldn’t bring himself to feel anything.

Lucas shakes his head to clear his mind. He’s staring down a grown man-- a twenty-seven year old man who has his own weird space cult, who’s planning to destroy everything he knows and loves and remake it in a new image. For a single moment, Lucas remembers that he’s twelve years old-- though he feels a thousand years older, somehow. Then, he’s back at Spear Pillar, looking Cyrus dead in the eyes, heart beating so hard, he’s sure that people down in Hearthome can hear it.

“You already know my plans, don’t you, Lucas?” Cyrus crosses his arms, too. “After all,  _ you _ were the one to make the foolish mistake in Veilstone.”

“Mistake? What kind of mistake could Lucas make? He’s sharper than either of us!” Barry’s quick to retort, and Dawn punches his arm. “Ow!”

Lucas doesn’t say anything. Of course Cyrus would know. That small, pleasureless smile spreads on his lips as he looks at Dawn and Barry, and finally, back to Lucas.

“You touched Mesprit, didn’t you? Saturn said you passed out when leaving our headquarters.” Cyrus turns away, pulling something from his pocket. “You know, I did the same thing. Foolish curiosity kills the Delcatty, and your courage will kill  _ you. _ ”

_ Uxie. I touched  _ **_Uxie._ ** Finally, Lucas finds his voice. “I know what you’re going to do.”

“Good! I’d recommend you warn your friends before the three of you get wiped away.” Cyrus steps away from the three, focusing instead on the growing portals before him. “The world I seek is just beyond my fingertips.”

“Lucas?” Dawn places a hand on his shoulder.

“He’s-- he’s going to destroy the world. He’s going to use the… the… the Red Chain, and he’s gonna bind…”

“ **_GUYUGUBAH!!_ ** ”

“Dialga! The mythical being of time!” Cyrus’ voice is barely audible above rushing wind, and the mountain shaking.

Lucas manages a short glimpse at the Pokemon-- blue, it looks just like the Pokemon he’d seen when he touched Uxie-- and it stares at him, despite Cyrus trying to keep its attention. It knows something. It knows something that Lucas thinks he knows too.

_ Oh. Oh no. Oh no, oh no. _

“And now… Palkia, the mythical being of  _ space! _ ”

The world around them distorts, if only for a moment. Lucas thinks he might throw up.

“ **_GAGYAGYAAH!!!_ ** ”

_ I’m going to die here. This is it. _

Palkia is far more mobile than Dialga, leaping from the portal and landing with a heavy  _ thud _ in front of Cyrus. While it stretches its arms, crying out loudly, Cyrus seems to throw the Red Chain at it, binding it tightly.

“Yes… yes, Palkia! You will do as I command!” Cyrus pulls the chain a little, and Palkia’s cry is a lot more strained.

When Lucas manages to tear his eyes away from Dialga for a moment, he can see the anguish in Barry’s eyes, watching as such a powerful creature is roped into  _ control. _ While he doesn’t know what might be eliciting such a response from him, he just  _ knows _ that he wants to react-- he wants to do something to save Palkia. Just like how he feels towards Dialga.

He can almost hear it talking to him, he thinks. He’s watching as the second Red Chain binds Dialga, watching the Pokemon thrash against the restraints, the way its eyes are piercing him, asking him--  _ begging him-- _ to save it. Begging him to do  _ something. _ While normally, he’d think about what he’s about to do, he finds himself overtaken with what he must imagine takes Barry by surprise…

...Lucas dashes forwards, feeling the way gravity seemed to distort around him, his feet hitting the floor far less than he’d like. He knows his Pokemon, in their Pokeballs, are worried about what’s happening, but it’s best not to worry them, right? He wants to fix this without harming them. Pulling an Ultra Ball from his bag, Lucas leaps towards Dialga, eyes shut tight, holding the Ultra Ball towards the God.

“ **_Atlus!_ ** To prevent the death of spirit and song, I choose you!” Lucas’ voice is far more strained than he anticipates, as if it’s ripping his throat to even say it. 

As if spurred on by Lucas’ impulsive decision, Barry runs towards Palkia, doing much the same as him. A Heal Ball held out far from his body, so that it might collide with Palkia instead of  _ him. _

“ **_Apollo!_ ** To protect the heart and soul,  _ I choose you! _ ”

He feels as if he's floating. Dialga seems to lower its head, letting itself touch the Ultra Ball that Lucas had held out, stretching its neck out to let Lucas touch. His fingers gently trace across cold metal, and a leathery hide-- this is what Uxie had shown him. It had shown him Dialga, waiting for him to pick it. For him to be ready to take on the responsibility of owning such a powerful creature, the responsibility of saving a whole region, placed upon the shoulders of three twelve year old kids. 

Barry can't help but touch Palkia's hands. It feels so odd, to be so close to a God-- so close, in fact, that it's letting him touch. That rough, cool hide, the tension of muscles deep under a thick skin, fighting desperately against the Red Chain that binds it tightly. Barry  _ knows _ it's in pain-- he feels it, too, deep in his chest, and he wants to stop it, for Palkia's sake. For  _ Apollo.  _

"You two can't stop me now. I'm far,  _ far _ stronger." Cyrus' voice seems to echo in their heads, and Lucas groans loudly, a hand pressed hard against his temple to try and alleviate it. It's a rising headache-- more painful than he's felt before, as he's flooded with raw godly powers, he feels as if he might pass out. 

"They might not be able to,  _ but I sure can!"  _ Dawn yells over the sound of wind, throwing a Pokeball forward. "Fern! Fire Punch!" 

Cyrus looks at the Infernape. The lack of stable gravity is throwing the Pokemon off-- it doesn't know if it can aim at all, and its punch misses-- and Cyrus just scoffs. 

"You're all so, so hopeful. In my ideal world, all that spirit will be ripped away from you. I'm ready to create it-- as a God, as something  _ entirely  _ **_new!_ ** " 

He turns back to Dialga and Palkia, a look in his eyes that only indicates stress, fear, something just a little more that he doesn't yet know. "Now, Dialga, Palkia! I will create my new world! And  _ you _ won't stop me!" 

As Dialga cries out again, Lucas can feel something pulling in his chest-- something that wants to get out, something that he feels is controlling him. He shuts his eyes tightly, his body moving without control, pulling himself away from Dialga, holding the Ultra Ball in his hands tighter. Dialga hasn’t gone into it, yet. He can’t return them, to save their life. 

“Cyrus…” Lucas’ voice is lost in the harsh winds, watching as Cyrus commands more and more of the two Pokemon. Whatever’s going to happen next, he’s sure it’s going to end badly.

There’s a moment where Lucas glances back to Dawn, the same fearful look mirrored on her face, and then across to Barry, stepping back and away from Palkia, hopeful that it’ll stop thrashing around soon, and that Cyrus will stop-- but there’s no end to it. He barely even notices the flash of yellow and pink at the side of his vision, before his body moves involuntarily again. Lucas lurches forwards, fingers wrapping around the Red Chain binding Dialga. Though he’s not strong, he yanks at it, trying to rip it away from Dialga, to break them free.

“You’re a foolish boy, you know.” Cyrus turns to him, shaking his head. “I would’ve thought that a boy training under Professor Rowan would have a lot more common sense.”

“And I thought a man who had a chance to change the world for the better would be a lot more  _ spatially aware! _ ” Lucas yells out with very little thought. As he continues to pull the Red Chain, he can feel it start crumbling in his grip. With a final pull, Lucas falls backwards, Dialga free of its bindings, stomping their feet in gratitude.

Lucas pulls himself to his feet, watching Cyrus carefully. Palkia still isn’t free-- but Barry’s desperately pulling at the Red Chain as he had done before. As long as Lucas can take Cyrus’ attention, Barry should have time to--

“You  _ really _ shouldn’t have gotten involved in this.”

Cyrus reaches forward at Lucas, grabbing the collar of his jacket and pulling him away from Dialga. While he's trying to fight back, Cyrus is much stronger than him, and all he can do is hit him ineffectually and yell. 

"Get off me! Let go of me!" There’s obvious panic in his eyes-- Cyrus completely  _ abandoned _ his new creation to grab him, so he must be planning something bad, right?-- and he barely finds time to glance between Dawn and Barry.

The moment Barry hears Lucas yelling, he lets go of the Red Chain, leaving Apollo behind to try and come to Lucas’ aid. Sure, Apollo is a God of space, but Lucas is his  _ best friend. _ In this moment, Lucas means far more to him than anything else. 

_ If the world’s gonna end around me, I want to be with Lucas--! _ Barry practically leaps at Cyrus, holding onto his shoulders tightly and slamming his head against the back of Cyrus’, in an attempt to make him let go. “Get off him! Leave Lucas alone!”

Cyrus lets go of Lucas, reaching back and grabbing onto the back of Barry’s shirt and spinning himself, throwing Barry to the floor.

“You two are becoming  _ quite _ the troublesome pair.”

While Lucas is still pulling himself to his feet-- he feels heavier than normal, why is he so sluggish?-- Barry’s already stood again, shaking himself off from being thrown by Cyrus. Stepping across to block Lucas from any incoming attacks, Barry stretches his arms, determined, despite his fear. Cyrus seems to stare at him, though there’s no emotion behind his eyes-- and suddenly, he sends out his Weavile.

“Night Slash.”

The fear on Barry’s face suddenly becomes evident, and Weavile leaps towards Lucas. Though he doesn’t want to have to… he swings his leg out, kicking the Weavile back and away from Lucas. It’s not something he’s enjoying, but he has to protect Lucas…

Weavile leaps again, and this time, he can’t kick out at it. Instead, he jumps at it too, to meet it head on-- and its claws slash straight across his stomach.

“Ghh?!”

Barry hits the floor a lot quicker than he anticipates, and Weavile raises his claws to swipe Barry again--

“Fern! Fire Punch!”

“Garchomp, Brick Break!”

Dawn’s Infernape punches Weavile away from Barry, towards the Garchomp, which swipes it hard with a Brick Break. There’s a pause from Cyrus, turning away from the growing dark portal before him, to the newcomer up on Spear Pillar.

“Cynthia. Of course I should expect you to come to the aid of Sinnoh.”

“Cyrus. When I knew you as a teenager in university, I think I expected better from you.”

“Really? Why, did you think I had something else in mind after spending so long alone with my machines?”

“I thought that when you talked so long about improving the world, you meant it about--”

“There’s no damn  **_time_ ** for an exposition! Just beat some sense into him!” Dawn stomps her foot, motioning at Cyrus as the shadow behind him stretches wider. “Barry is  _ bleeding _ and you’re here arguing! Just  _ beat him up! _ ”

“This can be solved  _ civilly, _ and I intend to--” Cynthia begins, but the rest of what she says is lost on a howling wind.

Lucas crawls his way across to Barry, gently placing a hand onto his back. “Barry? Are you okay?”

“Lucas…?” Barry turns slightly, comforted at least by the sight of his best friend. "You're okay…?" 

"Barry, you're bleeding, you're…"  _ Hurt…  _ Lucas tries to move Barry's shirt to check his wounds, but Barry pushes his hand away. 

"I'm fine! Promise, okay?" Barry forces out a queasy smile, curling up on himself to prevent Lucas from seeing where he'd been sliced open. "Don't worry about me!" 

Lucas' worry continues to spread across his face, barely offering a glance at Dawn and Cynthia, almost completely unaware of the latter's presence. All he can feel is fear, Barry's jacket in his fingers, the shudder of his body as he tries to move. When Barry moves slightly, he turns again, looking at Lucas. 

"Why aren't you gone yet…? You're meant to save the world, right?" There's genuine curiosity behind the pain in his eyes, one hand trying to get a grip on Lucas' jacket and rub the fabric between his fingers-- so he can recognise that he's there.

"You're supposed to… to be with me." Lucas whispers, glancing now at Palkia. It's doubled over, like Barry, though free from the Red Chain. "Dialga and Palkia…"

"Haven't I done my part…?" 

"No-- Arceus, no! Barry-- please, you have to…"

Lucas' attention snaps up as the shadow that had been extending from Cyrus suddenly towers over them all, and Lucas moves himself to block Barry, as he'd done when they were kids. His hand rests on Barry's shoulder, his whole body in the way-- though Barry's peeking over Lucas' arm at what's happening. 

He wishes he hadn't. 

The shadow lurches out, grabbing hold of Cyrus and dragging him backwards into a gaping portal, the piercing red eyes staring straight at Barry, and then Lucas. While it seems to consider reaching out towards them, but decides against it, instead receding into the portal, which remains behind it. While he wants to stay alongside Barry, Lucas can feel his heart being pulled towards the portal… 

He watches as Cynthia leaps into the portal, and the aching pull in his chest increases. He has to go in there, doesn't he? 

"Lucas? Is Barry okay?" Dawn runs over, crouching beside the two. 

"I… I… I have to go in there. I have to go in the portal." Lucas turns back to Dawn and Barry, looking between the both of them. "I feel it. I have to."

"Please-- isn't it going to-- what  _ was _ that thing?" Dawn looks at the portal left behind. "Lucas, this is--" 

"Dawn, I have to."

There's an Ultra Ball still in his hands. He throws it across at Dialga, watching as it hits the floor, and the God of Time looks down at it, letting itself be caught. Now he knows that Dialga's picked him, he really  _ does _ have to go in, doesn't he? One of them does-- Barry's far too harmed to, and Dawn wasn't picked by Dialga or Palkia, so it has to be… him.

He crouches in front of Barry, gently tilting his head up slightly, so he can look at him properly. "Barry, please be okay."

"I s-said I'll be fine! You should-- should get going…" Barry smiles again, still pained. "I know you can do it."

Lucas can only nod. He leans forwards slightly more, pressing his lips suddenly against Barry's, but leaves no time for him to kiss him back. Within moments, he's running to the Ultra Ball containing Dialga-- Atlus-- and with a final glance back at his friends, he leaps for the portal. 

"I'll be back soon,  **_I promise!_ ** " 


End file.
